Forum:Viz Manga Images
Look, the whole "RAW/cleaned/scanlator" edit wars are getting out of hand. People are so dead-set in their beliefs that without concrete rules this shit is just going to continue to cause a mess. Here's the thing, with Shonen Jump Alpha (now called Weekly Shonen Jump) being released at the same time as the Japanese print, I feel that we need to change and open ourselves up a bit. Japanese raws are often dirty until cleaned, and even then the users here can't attain the same quality as scanlator groups. And when it comes down to it, Viz is just the official scanlator group. Their images are of higher quality (similar to Mangastream) and would be better suited for use. Japanese elitists may claim, "But One Piece is a Japanese manga and as such we should use the Jap pages!" or "But then the pages will have English words and sound effects in them!" Well yes, this is true. But in the case of most articles we're illustrating a scene, not the dialogue. What matters is the images themselves, the kanji means jack-shit. If we were illustrating the dialogue because there was a unique example only shown by the Japanese text which the English couldn't replicate, then sure we'd use that. But in most situations this isn't the case. We are an international wiki, and our images should not be sourced from a sole country, especially now that that sole country in question is not the only legitimate source of content. To summarise, allow images taken from Weekly Shonen Jump (both American and Japanese) and stop edit-warring over the two. Accept the one of better quality, and if that happens to NOT be the raw, just accept it. 01:09, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Discussion I agree with what was said above. However, I do believe we should still consult the raw when it comes to translation issues. 01:13, January 23, 2013 (UTC) There is rarely an edited scene in Viz's manga, so when that comes I believe a different scan should be used. Other than that, I agree. 01:24, January 23, 2013 (UTC) I agree. We should. 03:58, January 23, 2013 (UTC) We would still have to remove the text. SeaTerror (talk) 04:00, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Why? 04:01, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ST, I already explained in chat that including the English text isn't a copyright issue. 00:28, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Viz is guaranteed to complain about it. You'll most likely have to get permission from them first. SeaTerror (talk) 00:41, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ST, that's what we have licenses for, and no, they wont waste the time on giving a shit. And who is gonna pay for the Viz chapters? Are they free? They've complained about less. *cough* Narutofan domain *cough* Galaxy already has access to Alpha. SeaTerror (talk) 00:49, January 24, 2013 (UTC) It's fairuse. We're using it for informational purposes. 01:00, January 24, 2013 (UTC) @Sewil: No it isn't free. However, apparently Galaxy has access to it, so it's free for us. He can pay the rent. ;p 02:01, January 24, 2013 (UTC) I disagree, since VIZ usually down-tones the true manga with censorship and add a shirt to cleavages. Besides, VIZ translation is still not the original RAW. It is just some official translators altering the original RAW to English, not much different from scanlation. 02:22, January 24, 2013 (UTC) They don't do it that anymore Yata. The images are 100% uncensored. Anyway, I think the forum is mainly calling for Viz Manga images being allowed until we have a good enough raw. Some raws are absolute crap unless cleaned, (and some don't get cleaned). Since when does the dialogue even matter in most images anyways? 02:25, January 24, 2013 (UTC) No, the point is to allow either. Again, the point of images is they are images and the text is irrelevant. Yata, I'll quote from the introduction, "in the case of most articles we're illustrating a scene, not the dialogue." The text means nothing in most cases. In the rare situation we want to highlight the text (such as for an SBS), then you can use raws exclusively. 02:29, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I think we should blank the text in any Viz images (if we allow them at all). Viz uses several different spellings than us, among other translation issues. If we want our own pictures to be able to be used as a source/reference, we should use a primary source (Japanese Raws) rather than a secondary one (English scans). It's harder for us to understand the Japanese text, but at least we'll know it's always correct. 02:30, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Do VIZ have watermarks? 02:38, January 24, 2013 (UTC) I think it'll be hard to distinguish scanlator from Viz so we don't know if people upload Viz or just something a fan group translated. Pretty obvious if they do. The quality is substantially different. Also, no they don't Yata. 02:39, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Sewil's got a point guys. I mean just before he reverted this image to a version he believed to be higher quality, despite actually being MangaStream's scan with the Japanese text pasted over. It's an easy mistake to make. In all seriousness, no. How many people here have actually seen a scan from Weekly Shonen Jump? We actually had this brought up on the Bleach Wiki some time ago, where it was shown to be clearly different. Unofficial scanlator groups tend to be very polar in their shades, thick black and whites. Scans from WSJ tend to be lighter in shading. 02:46, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ^Pics or it didn't happen. SeaTerror (talk) 03:04, January 24, 2013 (UTC) MangaStream version. Shonen Alpha version. MangaStream version. Shonen Alpha version. 03:17, January 24, 2013 (UTC) I don't see any watermarks. I don't think that is mangastream's version. SeaTerror (talk) 03:20, January 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm just going to ignore your comments from now on. Does anybody actually interested in pursuing a proper discussion about this have an opinion? 03:38, January 24, 2013 (UTC) So you post images directly linked from a wikia without even showing where it was discussed? If you're going to be like that then I will just flat out accuse you of lying. Show the proof or just shut the hell up. SeaTerror (talk) 03:56, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Because the original discussions have been deleted. As you very well know the Bleach Wiki are shockingly strict about their closed discussions. All the actual discussion entailed was "Can we use Alpha" then a straight "No". Again, you're just being hardheaded and trying to subdue another forum that wasn't created by yourself. Anybody other then ST want to have some input? Or if the majority is happy we can just jump to a straight up poll. 04:27, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :I'm cool with any quality image, as long as it's unaltered (besides basic cleaning). I don't think we should ban any source of quality images, be it raw or Viz. I still think we shouldn't have any form of english text though. 04:33, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, so Poll: Part 1 should be, :*"Should manga images taken from Weekly Shonen Jump also be allowed?" - A. Yes, B. No, C. Neutral :And then Part 2 as, :*"Should English text be removed anyway?" - A. Yes, B. No, C. Neutral. :Just as a base example. 04:39, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Sounds like a damn fine poll design to me. 04:44, January 24, 2013 (UTC) I agree with the poll. Maybe go ahead and set it up, and give 2 days for people to object? 04:47, January 24, 2013 (UTC) We should also allow scanlations with removed text then. There's nothing wrong with it. SeaTerror (talk) 04:42, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Nope Scanslations are the one thing not covered under fair use. 04:50, January 24, 2013 (UTC) I meant with removed text if we are going to vote to remove text on Viz. It really isn't much difference. SeaTerror (talk) 04:54, January 24, 2013 (UTC) It should say "Viz Weekly Shonen Jump" to avoid confusion so that people don't think you mean the Japanese version. Saying "Viz Weekly Shonen Jump" will bring confusion. It's not even the actual name. 06:38, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Not to mention we don't need sources THAT detailed. It would be fine just saying what chapter it is from and slap the Fair Use template on it and leave it at that. SeaTerror (talk) 06:41, January 24, 2013 (UTC) He means the wording of the poll.. 06:45, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, real life called. Onto the poll. 07:38, January 24, 2013 (UTC) I know it is too late for the poll but what about allowing blanked out scanlation images? SeaTerror (talk) 07:48, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Not. Covered. Under. Fair. Use. 07:56, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Prove it. You're the one who said Alpha manga has the same quality as Mangastream. There wouldn't be a way to prove which is which in a situation like that if the watermarks are also removed. There isn't anything wrong with scanlation images anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 08:44, January 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm troubled to find that KuroAshi98's claims regarding the supposedly "MangaStream" versions he posted aren't challenged by anyone besides SeaTerror. I made the effort to compare the images he posted and I discovered that neither one is from MangaStream but from MangaZone (chapter 485) and MangaPanda (chapter 502) respectively. The later image was edited to remove their watermark. MasterDeva (talk) 09:55, January 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, but does it f***ing matter?? They come from a scanlation group either way. Deva, it isn't that "nobody challenged it", it's that nobody else cared that much to which group they actually came from. The main point of those images was, "Look at the difference between scanlation images and the official Viz images". 10:49, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Mind your language KuroAshi98 or else, I'm warning you! You claimed the images were from Mangastream which release MQ to HQ scanlation images. Just because people did not notice it doesn't mean they don't care about it don't force your own assumptions as facts. If you want to make a fair comparison between the official Viz images and scanlations use MangaStream or Mangarule to do it. Plus there are always the tankōbon releases that offer higher quality still than single chapter releases. That's the whole thing to it, and you clearly missed it. MasterDeva (talk) 11:11, January 24, 2013 (UTC) I just noticed the sound effect. Not sure how I missed it earlier. If we are removing text from the pages then all text should go. It wasn't even mentioned anywhere to leave sound effects in. You also never even proved those came from Alpha. If the discussion was deleted then those images would have been deleted too. SeaTerror (talk) 11:00, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Poll The following poll was opened on the 24th of January, 2013 and will remain open for voting until the 7th of February, 2013. In order to vote you must have been active for three months, and have a base edit count of 300. All votes should represent your will alone, and any revelation that your vote was influenced by others shall render it void and subsequently be removed. Part 1: Should the use of manga images taken from Viz Weekly Shonen Jump be allowed, and made priority if no higher quality raw can be found? A. Yes, we will allow it. # 07:38, January 24, 2013 (UTC) # 07:42, January 24, 2013 (UTC) # B. No, we shall not. RAWs only. # 07:52, January 24, 2013 (UTC) #MasterDeva (talk) 09:57, January 24, 2013 (UTC) # C. I am neutral in this discussion. Placing my vote here means I recognise the poll but am apathetic towards the result. Respect their choice. # # # If the majority votes "A" from the above, then the winning option in the following poll shall be enforced. Part 2: When using images taken from Viz Weekly Shonen Jump, should we blank the dialogue or leave it? A. Yes, blank the text and leave empty speech bubbles. (Translated sound effects are excluded from this). # 07:52, January 24, 2013 (UTC) #MasterDeva (talk) 09:57, January 24, 2013 (UTC) # B. No, keep the text as its inclusion doesn't matter. # 07:38, January 24, 2013 (UTC) # 07:42, January 24, 2013 (UTC) #